Deus Petunia
by Dolphelecat
Summary: Petunia has a match against one of the greatest Deuses in the world, but she can't get her mind off her freaky little sister.


**Deus Petunia**

Petunia Evans was very tense. This afternoon she was going to be playing Suzuhara Misaki, the Miracle Rookie of Angelic Layer, and that evening they were picking up Lily from her first year at…that school.

_Don't think about Lily. She's just a freak. Think about Violet and the upcoming match._ Petunia smiled at her doll, who had two long, red braids, green eyes, and wore a turtle neck, plaid skirt, and knee socks. When this doll was put on the glowing table top called the layer, Petunia would be able to move her with nothing more than her thoughts. Angelic Layer was where two people, called Deuses, made their dolls fight each other. Suzuhara Misaki was one of the best. _But I won't lose. Let Lily be the wonderful witch; I have the best Angel on the layer. _

During the long ride to the stadium, Petunia clutched Violet and thought about the matches of Suzuhara's she'd watched. Misaki's angel was called Hikaru. Hikaru was small, but very fast and she never gave up in the middle of a match. Petunia noticed small weaknesses that others didn't, and Violet was quick to exploit those weaknesses.

Violet fought using various forms of martial arts. The dolls, or angels, didn't use weapons very often, though some had special moves. As far as Petunia knew, Hikaru didn't have any tricks up her sleeves. Now, if Violet beat Hikaru, Petunia would next get to play Ohjiro and his angel: Wizard. Wizard had a magic guard, a shield that was invisible, impenetrable, and would be put up without Wizard moving at all. Petunia wondered if Lily was learning how to make that kind of shield at…that school.

Petunia and Suzuhara's match was first, so Petunia didn't have to agonize over it. Carefully, Petunia climbed into the egg-shaped seat on the East Corner of the layer and slipped on the headset that let her control Violet. On the other side, a small girl with brown hair and a sailor suit was doing the same. Surely that couldn't be Suzuhara! Suzuhara was twelve, one of the best Deuses in the world! But now, in real life, she looked several years younger than Lily. _Don't think about Lily._

"Entry Angel!" cried the announcer after introductions were made.

Petunia lifted Violet up and cried, "Open my eyes, Violet!" and with an overhand pitch tossed Violet into the layer. As soon as she was over the table, Violet opened her eyes, spinned in mid-air, and landed.

Suzuhara held up Hikaru and called, "Wings of an angel, please guide me and Hikaru!" and threw the angel into the layer.

Hikaru also had red hair, but it was short, and Petunia had to admit that Hikaru's outfit was a lot cooler than Violet's.

The announcer then called, "Angelic Fight!"

Hikaru rushed at Violet, and Petunia barely blocked in time. Why wasn't she concentrating on the match like usual? Quickly she made Violet do some routine attacks on Hikaru, then jumped and tried to push Hikaru out of the layer. "Watch out!" Suzuhara cried, and Hikaru rolled out of the way just in time.

_She IS fast! But she hasn't seen anything yet._ Violet suddenly attacked her opponent's legs, and Hikaru received several damage points.

Unfortunately, Suzuhara Misaki wouldn't give up that easily. Hikaru suddenly went on her hands, and then kicked with enormous power. "And Hikaru does the Rolling Thunder! Will Violet be able to get back up?" the announcer roared.

Petunia made a huge effort, and Violet slowly, painfully stood up.

"I'm not going to lose now!" Petunia shouted to Suzuhara. "My little sister has always been the one who shines, who was different. Now I won't lose to a little kid her age!"

Suzuhara Misaki looked surprised. In a squeaky little voice, she called back: "Angelic Layer isn't about winning and losing: it's about having fun! You can be anything you want on the layer. Age and size don't matter!"

Petunia blinked. "Fun?"

"Mm," Suzuhara Misaki nodded.

Petunia felt as if some wonderful revelation were dawning on her. "Let's go!" she yelled happily.

Elated, she made Violet attack and block in response to Hikaru's moves. This was why she had started Angelic Layer: it was fun! She wanted to keep playing, move to better heights…but Hikaru pushed Violet out of the layer, and the match was over.

"Hikaru Win!" the announcer yelled.

Petunia slowly left her seat and retrieved Violet, now limp and lifeless. "I lost." Tears began to form in her eyes.

Misaki ran up to her, Hikaru in hand. "Is Violet alright?" she panted.

Petunia stared at this strange girl. "Yes, thank you." The two shook hands.

That evening, Lily, quite indecently Petunia couldn't help thinking, skipped out of the seemingly-solid barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"'Tuney!" Lily cried joyfully, and then stopped, eyes filled with doubt.

Petunia considered her. For the first time she noticed that she had subconsciously given Violet her sister's hair and eyes. After a beat, Petunia smiled and gently shoved Lily towards the car.

* * *

Author's Note: This is a story I wrote several years ago. I only edited it a little before publishing it. It is meant to be a parody of the Angelic Layer episodes, where Misaki seems to fix everyone's problems by playing against them. I know that it's bending time and space a bit, but that's what fanfiction is for, right? I think the idea was that the Japanese characters went to England for an international tournament some time after the anime.


End file.
